Earth-boring tools are used to form boreholes (e.g., wellbores) in subterranean formations. Such earth-boring tools include, for example, drill bits, reamers, mills, etc. For example, a fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bit (often referred to as a “drag” bit) generally includes a plurality of cutting elements secured to a face of a bit body of the drill bit. The cutters are fixed in place when used to cut formation materials. A conventional fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bit includes a bit body having generally radially projecting and longitudinally extending blades. During drilling operations, the drill bit is positioned at the bottom of a well borehole and rotated.
Earth-boring tool bodies, such as drag bits, may have complex internal and external geometry including, e.g., internal fluid passageways and external blades with pockets for cutting elements. Earth-boring tool bodies may be formed from metal alloys such as steel, stainless steel, or other alloys. Such bits may, for example, be formed by machining (e.g., milling, turning) a metal blank to the desired geometry. To enhance the longevity of a metal alloy bit body in abrasive downhole environments, wear-resistant materials may be applied to high-wear areas of the bit body, such as the blade surfaces, gage surfaces, junk slots (i.e., fluid courses between blades), and areas adjacent the cutter pockets. Examples of wear-resistant materials may include multi-phase materials, e.g., hard material particles dispersed within a metal alloy matrix, or may include substantially homogenous metal alloys, such as cobalt-chromium alloys. The wear-resistant material may be applied by, for example, melting a rod comprising the wear resistant material with a torch or other heat source adjacent the areas of the tool body over which the wear-resistant material is desired.